


Cat Person

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: Egil is a cat person, this is a bit of a sore spot for Shulk.
Relationships: Egil/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Cat Person

Shulk never should have let Fiora gift him those cats. Three of them… why would Egil need three cats?! Shulk wasn’t sure, seeing as he wasn’t the biggest fan of them… He guessed they were good mousers, for the cable mice, but still!

He could catch them just as well… Egil didn’t need three cats when Shulk was around.

Walking into Egil’s home, he was greeted by Claws, quite the bratty Mane Cat. She looked down at Shulk from her perch and began with her usual kitty grumbles. Claws really didn’t like him… and that was fine.

“Good afternoon to you, too.” He sighed, seeing as he didn’t really like her, either. “Let me guess, Egil is in his study?”

She gave another grumpy response and he walked further in. Claws was the easier of the two more… difficult cats, and he knew what he would have to deal with next. The melodic meowing told him everything he needed to know.

Meows was approaching, the Humming Cat circling around him. Meows was always friendly to a crazy degree, more than any of Egil’s other cats. He always wanted attention when Shulk showed up at Egil’s, and Shulk… Well, Shulk had to pay the toll.

With a sigh, he bent down and pat Meows on the head. That was met with another harmonic set of noises and happy purring. Well, at least one of them enjoyed these interactions… And it would usually get Meows off his back.

“There you go, you needy little thing.” He chuckled a bit. “You’d think Egil doesn’t pamper you with how you act when I show up.”

A meow in response as he stood and made his way towards the study. Transaction complete, the Humming Cat would let him be. Thankfully without pawing at him too much until he left the study.

Finally, he walked into the study and there was Egil with the final cat, Chirp. A little Yellow Cat, always settled in his lap and chirping away at Egil, talkative as always. Shulk had to admit, Chirp was always his favorite…

Something about Yellow Cats always did bother him a little less, for some reason. And Chirp was just sweet, always the chatty little thing. He seemed so attached to Egil and, well… Shulk could sort of relate, after so many years spent together.

“Shulk, I’ll feed you later.” Egil’s tired voice made him pause, though. “You know it’s not dinner time yet.”

“Shulk?”

Egil’s shoulders stiffened and he turned to look at Shulk. “You… heard that?”

“Yes…” He nodded. “Isn’t his name Chirp?”

“...Yes.”

“Then why did you call him Shulk?”

“Excellent question…” Egil stood, Chirp in hand. “I’ll tell you when you’re older.”

“Egil, I’m nearly thirty.”

“Older.”

“Egil…!”


End file.
